Platonic
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: La voz de Rachel le ayudaba a volar, a alejarse de todo y encontrar un camino a seguir. La pasión que destilaba cantando, le daba fuerzas para dar un paso más en aquel camino lleno de sin sabores y dificultades que era su vida.


Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece (desgraciadamente), si fuese mía tampoco es que cambiase muchas cosas (porque la serie es genial), pero le daría un poco más de peso a Mike y Matt (los jugadores de futbol), que me dan penilla.

Bueno, la idea surgió tras ver el capítulo de HELL-O. Pero vamos, no hay spoilers de ningún tipo en el fic. Es sólo que la idea me vino en ese momento.

Espero que les guste ^-^

**Platonic**

- Tú eres inspiración Rachel –le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

La chica, por toda respuesta, serio de sus palabras. Fue una risa amarga, llena del dolor que en ese instante sentía por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Sí –asintió con una sonrisa triste-, inspiración para el odio –añadió desviando la mirada, avergonzada.

Por mucho que Schuester quisiera engañarla, Rachel sabía que no inspiraba para nada, a nadie y menos a sus compañeros que en aquellos momentos debían de odiarla. Y más en ese instante en el que habían descubierto su secreto y la repudiaban por haberles mentido.

Schuester cogió sus manos delicadamente, pero las sostuvieron con decisión.

- No les escuches a ellos. Ellos no saben nada sobre ti. Escúchame sólo a mí.

Aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios sin pensar. Quería que Rachel viese lo grande que era, lo inspiradora que era.

- Sólo yo he aprendido a comprenderte. Sólo yo me he molestado en conocerte. En ver más allá de la chiquilla caprichosa y en momentos pretenciosa que desea todos los solos –añadió con ojos brillantes-. Ellos se quedaron en la superficie y no son capaces de escucharte como yo lo hago. Y es por eso que puedo decir, sin miedo a equivocarme Rachel, que eres inspiración.

La voz de Rachel le ayudaba a volar, a alejarse de todo y encontrar un camino a seguir. La pasión que destilaba cantando, le daba fuerzas para dar un paso más en aquel camino lleno de sin sabores y dificultades que era su vida. Eran los ojos brillantes de Rachel mientras cantaba, los que le apoyaban cada vez que debía enfrentarse a Sue o lo que viniese por delante.

Si continuaba luchando por Glee, era por llevar a cabo el sueño de Rachel, para que pudiese brillar como las estrellas que ella siempre colocaba tras su nombre, y miles de personas pudiesen verlos y se estremeciesen como él al verla cantar. Y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Porque Rachel lo merecía.

- ¿De verdad lo cree mister Schuester? –preguntó aferrándose a sus manos.

Rachel creía en sí misma. Si había llegado tan lejos era por eso. Pero en aquel instante en el que todo parecía estar dándole la espalda, dudaba y no estaba segura de si esas dudas desaparecerían como todas las veces anteriores quehabíanaparecido.

- Lo creo fervientemente-afirmó con seguridad.

Los labios de Rachel se curvaron lentamente hasta formar una perfecta sonrisa.

- Gracias mister Schuester –dijo agradecida, y como si le leyese la mente añadió-. No desfalleceré.

En aquel instante, ambos supieron que algo les unía más que la mera relación profesor alumna. Más fuerte y etéreo que cualquier sentimiento.

Era un amor. Era algo platónico lo que les ataba.

Los ojos azules de Will brillaron como jamás los había visto Rachel. Y era algo sólo dedicado a ella. Schuester creía en ella, y lo daría todo por ella llegado el momento. Siempre había sido así. Al final de cada mal rato siempre había estado él, la única persona que siempre había sido sincera con ella. Will Schuester siempre había estado a su lado, incluso cuando le quitaba algún solo, incluso cuando trajo a April como su sustituta al sentirse abandonado y traicionado por Rachel.

Al verla sonreír de esa manera, Schuester notó como su corazón latía con fuerza. Lo que sentía por Rachel era algo meramente platónico, pero que siempre estaba ahí, pero que siempre estaba ahí, acompañándolo en cada decisión que tomaba.

Guio sus manos hasta sus mejillas y se fue acercando lentamente. Las manos de Rachel no soltaron las de su profesor, a las que estaban firmemente aferradas. Y esperó.

Will idolatraba a Rachel, era su alumna predilecta. Y Rachel sentía algo similar por él. Aquel sentimiento era platónico, un ideal. Ambos lo sabían. Inalcanzable y perfecto de esa manera.

Le dio un largo beso en su frente. Y Rachel cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Pero esa idolatría. Ese sentimiento de idealización, estaba demasiado cerca de otro, al menos para ellos. Y ambos estaban rozando la fina línea que los separaba. Sin llegar nunca a sobrepasarla.

Will juntó sus frentes y sus alientos entrechocaron.

- Siempre serás mi inspiración Rachel –dijo en un suspiro apenas audible.

- Lo sé mister Schuester –susurró asintiendo levemente.

Y ambos añadieron mentalmente "Y es por ti que seguiré avanzando, aún cuando no haya luz en mi camino"

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo.

- Vamos Rachel, el Glee Club te está esperando –dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

La chica aceptó su ayuda con una dulce sonrisa.

- Claro. Por cierto, creo que tengo una idea para una canción, mister Schuester –comentó con su habitual aire de autosuficiencia-. Creo que expresa perfectamente lo que siento y lo que quiero transmitir a mis compañeros.

Los dos se sonrieron y continuaron avanzando con tranquilidad hacia la clase.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado, y antes de despedirme sólo pedirles un review con lo que sea.

Hasta otra!!


End file.
